De por qué Lily odia las mariposas
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Lily odia las mariposas.Cada vez que aparecen, casualmente también lo hace James Potter. Y, según ella,todo aquello que esté relacionado con él es digno de ser odiado. Pero, ¿cómo se hace para matar a las mariposas que están en tu estómago?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a J.K Rowling. **

_**De por qué Lily odia las mariposas**_

* * *

Lily y su amiga Rebecca, estaban sentadas a orillas del Lago Negro. Estaban disfrutando de un hermoso día otoñal, cuando una inocente mariposa de vivos colores se posó sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Mal día para hacerlo, el pobre y hermoso insecto volador murió aplastado por las manos de la apellidada Evans. Rebecca la miró con enfado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamó tomando el cuerpo aplastado de la pobre mariposa, mientras la miraba casi con tristeza.

Rebecca hizo un pequeño agujero en la tierra y depositó allí los restos del animal. Luego, volvió a taparlo.

—¡Eres cruel, Lily! ¡Pobrecita!

—Las mariposas sólo viven veinticuatros horas, Rebecca, no sé cuál es el problema. Le ahorré el sufrimiento de su inminente muerte, debería agradecermelo —respondió ésta.

—¡Despiadada! ¿Qué te ha hecho ella a ti? Sólo se acercó a saludarte en esta hermosa tarde ¿Y qué haces tú? ¡Matarla!

—No seas ridícula, ese maldito animal sólo quería molestarme.

—¡Mentira! —espetó Rebbeca —Mary y Alice me contaron que hace dos días mataste como a cuatro, sólo por placer. ¿Por qué odias las mariposas, Lily? ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta, ¿por qué Lily odiaba las mariposas?. La respuesta no era tan sencilla, había múltiples motivos por lo cual ella las odiaba, pero todos los caminos conducían a una sola respuesta: James Potter.

_Las mariposas habían comenzado a invadir su vida desde el año anterior cuando, por esos destinos de la vida, se cruzó con James en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Él volvía de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, con su escoba al hombro y su revuelto cabello, más de lo normal, cuando la saludó con una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de él._

_—¡Evans! ¿Qué tal?_

_—Bien —respondió secamente._

_—¡Oye, Lily! ¿Sabes? Oí que un chico de Hufflepuff está muerto por ti. Leonard Brown ¿lo conoces? Si aceptas estar con él, podríamos salir los cuatro._

_—¿Qué cuatro?_

_—Leonard y tú y mi novia y yo._

_—¿Tienes novia, Potter? —preguntó ella sorprendida._

_—Sí, Mandy Thomson._

_Lily abrió los ojos grandes. No podía creerlo. ¿No era que él, James Potter, moría de amor por ella? ¿No era que respiraba por y para Lily Evans? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión tan facilmente? Conocía a esa tal Mandy. Era un año menor que ellos y también estaba en Gryffindor pero era de la clase de chicas por las cuales se desvivía Sirius Black, no James. De seguro se le había entregado tan fácil que él no se resistió. Mandy era conocida por ser bastante... bueno, rápida. Lily estaba convencida que esa chica no era para James._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven, al ver a la pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos._

_Ella lo miró y vio en su cuello una marca de un beso bastante notoria. Entonces, frunció el ceño. Al final, él resultaba ser como todos los hombres. Primero decían que morían por una y a la mínima oportunidad corrían atrás de la famosa femme fatal._

_—¡Vete al diablo! —le gritó y se fue a paso rápido de allí._

_—¿Y ahora que demonios hice? —preguntó un desconcertado James._

_Esa noche, furiosa, le contó a sus amigas la osadía que había tenido Potter al ponerse de novio._

_—Sino te conociera, diría que estás celosa —le dijo Alice con expresión divertida._

_—¡No seas tonta, no estoy celosa!_

_—No, claro que no —replicó Rebecca —Sólo te molesta que a James no le importes más._

_—¡Potter puede morirse!_

_—Tengo la impresión —acotó Mary —que te gusta Potter, pero no quieres admitirlo._

_—¡Que no me gusta, Potter! ¡Ni tampoco estoy celosa! —dijo Lily, dando por finalizada la charla._

_Ofuscada, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Soñó que estaba volando en una escoba y que detrás suyo estaba James, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Jamás había tenido una sensación tan linda como la de sentir el brazo de ese muchacho, rodeándola. Ni que hablar de las mariposas que sintió en el estómago cuando al fin lo besó._

_Lily despertó sobresaltada. El corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a salirsele pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era sentir esos animalejos volando dentro suyo._

_Trató de serenarse y pensar que sólo fue un sueño, nada más. Sólo eso._

_Con el correr de los días, las mariposas aparecían en el momento más inoportuno y casualmente era cuando estaba frente a James. O cuando lo escuchaba reirse con sus amigos, o cuando lo veía volar tan bien sobre su escoba, o cuando simplemente lo miraba por horas en mientras tenían clases. Mariposas por todos lados. Todo en este mundo está relacionado: ella odiaba a James Potter y como consecuencia, estaba en la obligación moral de odiar a esos insectos que cobraban vida dentro suyo cada vez que él aparecía._

_Al finalizar el sexto curso, creyó que las mariposas morirían. «Debían morir». Lily no sabía cuan equivocada estaba._

_Séptimo año, encontró a James Potter nuevamente soltero y al acecho de ella. En el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras ella se reencontraba con sus amigas, se le acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Entonces, las mariposas que habían estado dormidas todo el verano, revolotearon otra vez y con mucha más fuerza que en otras oportunidades._

_Pero fue ese mismo día, el del "mariposicidio", que Lily llegó a la acertada conclusión que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a las mariposas. No importaba cuan bellas fuesen, ella las odiaba como si fueran el bicho más repugnante del mundo._

_Estaba ella recostada en el sillón de la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea, cuando de improvisto llegó James acompañado, como siempre, de Sirius. Y, como era habitual, junto con Potter llegaron las mariposas. Mientras Black se alejaba rumbo a las habitaciones, él se acercó a ella._

_—Estaba pensando —dijo James —en que este fin de semana podríamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade ¿Qué dices?_

_—De acuerdo —respondió sin pensarlo. Luego abrió sus ojos como si acabara se lanzar una maldición asesina. —¡No, espera! Yo..._

_—¿Has aceptado, Evans? ¡OIGAN! ¡EVANS SALDRÁ CONMIGO! —gritó en medio de la Sala Común asustando a los que allí estaban._

_—¡No, Potter, no! Yo no he dicho... es decir, lo dije pero no quise decirlo... —tartamudeó, nerviosa._

_—Mejor aún. Eso quiere decir que lo has dicho inconcientemente —sonrió sastifecho —No te arrepentirás._

_—No iré contigo, Potter. No iré —dicho eso, salió corriendo rumbo al Lago Negro._

.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, junto a su amiga, sin dejar de sentir esas mariposas dentro suyo.

—Odio a esas cosas —respondió al fin —porque hablan por mí, porque no me dejan pensar, porque vivo en la luna por culpa de ellas, porque son las únicas culpables de que no deje de pensar en James Potter. ¿Puedes creer, todo lo que son capaces de hacer las mariposas? Son odiosas. Voldemort debería reclutarlas en su ejército. Pero hay una sola forma de acabar con ellas.

Sin dejar decirle ni una palabra a su amiga, fue al campo de Quidditch donde sabía que estaba James. Lo vio volando y esperó no tan pacientemente a que terminara. Más volaba Potter, más sus mariposas se movían. Las odiaba, realmente las odiaba.

—Lily —dijo él, cuando finalizó el entrenamiento —¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—¡Estoy harta Potter! ¡Harta! Todo esto es culpa tuya ¡no me dejan en paz! —le gritó.

—¿Quiénes no te dejan en paz? ¿Alguien te molesta Lily?

—¡Sí! A cada rato, a cada minuto. Incluso cuando duermo.

James la miraba atónito.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De las mariposas, Potter, de las mariposas. Las detesto, y todo es tu culpa. Tengo millones de mariposas dentro mío cada vez que te veo y no están nunca pasivas, nunca. Revolotean cada vez con más fuerza, así que decidí acabar con esto de una maldita vez.

Lily se puso en puntas de pie y puso sus labios sobre los de él. James, no podía creerlo. Había esperado por eso tanto tiempo que ahora que se concretaba no sabía que hacer. Pero guiado por sus instintos, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra sobre su rostro. Ella puso las suyas, detrás del cuello de él jugando con su alborotado cabello. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era de una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que jamás sintió.

Sus mariposas aleatearon alegres y parecían haberse multiplicado, y Lily comprendió que ellas jamás se irían. Pero la verdad tampoco querían que se fuesen, porque fue gracias a ellas que por fin se animó a desmostrarle a James lo que desde hacía un tiempo largo sentía por él: amor.

Al separarse del beso, vio que él tenía una mariposa posada en su hombro. La tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

—Es hermosa ¿no crees?

—¿No es que las odiabas? —preguntó el chico divertido.

—Ya no, James, ya no —respondió volviéndolo a besar.

Para Lily, todo tenía consecuencias en este mundo y ahora que amaba abiertamente a James Potter, también amaba a sus hermosas mariposas en el estómago.


End file.
